


Timestamp: Frank Iero is totally in this week's National Enquirer

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [7]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for lilac_one. Takes place seven months after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/274611">Frank Iero is totally in this week's National Enquirer</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Frank Iero is totally in this week's National Enquirer

The labor and delivery was an experience that Frank never wanted to talk about, with anyone. And it certainly wasn't something that he ever wanted to go through again.

Or at least that was what he thought while lying in the recovery room alone, in the final moments before the door opened and Gerard walked in. There was a small bundle in his arms, and Gerard's face literally glowed, in a supernatural way that would be kind of creepy if Frank didn't echo his emotions so completely.

Frank couldn't take his eyes off them. 

He reached out his hands towards Gerard, and Gerard gently deposited their daughter into his arms, supporting her head with his hand until Frank had her properly positioned. 

It felt like looking at the sun, this tiny perfect little being who was born of his body, out of love. 

Frank torn his eyes from her and gazed up at Gerard, eyeing the bright red of Gerard's hair. "When can we start trying for another one? She obviously needs a little brother or sister. Or ten."

He could deal with the indignity and pain again. He would deal with so much more for this.


End file.
